Enrique Calaghal-Galaxyë: The Bounty-hunter of Defiance
by geddiknight
Summary: Watching his good friend being knocked out, Enrique travels with other people into the Mario World, aiding Mario and Peach to become a professional bounty-hunter.
1. The Bartender's Business

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of defiance.

Chapter 1: The Bartender's Business

**A/N: New fanfic, another story of how an OC got into my world of fanfics.**

**Somewhere in 2010, if you've ready Tom's story chapter 1, you'll understand this.**

**If you haven't, then do now then read this.**

"What are you doing to him?" Enrique, a good friend of Tom, the drunkard who was knocked out just recently.

"He's going to be travelling far places, with you my friend." The Bartender of the night club that Tom and Enrique were just at.

"So, I'll take Tom." A woman next to the Bartender considered when carrying Tom into a van.

"Aye, Marrec! The others, send them home." The Bartender commanded Marrec, a worker of the night club dashed back into the club.

"It's time to go then." The woman proclaimed.

"Yup, Enrique! Get in to the van." The Bartender said to Enrique as he stepped inside from the back doors. The woman got into the front of the van and started driving.

**ON THE ROAD...**

"So, why are we needed?" Enrique asked the bartender. "And why are you wearing a fake moustache?" The bartender looked down at his fake moustache, and ripped it off.

"This? Is my disguise, especially when I'm in the real world." The disguised bartender threw his fake moustache out of the window.

"There's a lot of traffic." The woman yelled from the front of the van.

"Real world?" Enrique was curious.

"Ever heard of... Mario?" The revealed bartender looked at Enrique.

"Oh yes he was like my childhood and all of his games and friends and..." Enrique examined the bartender's face.

"I know why you needed that disguise." He continued.

"Go on then." The bartender laughed.

"You're Rosalina's brother! You're..." Enrique was clicking his fingers. "You never revealed your name."

"Nor will I ever reveal it to anybody." The unknown man. "But Mohammed will do for now."

"Mohammed! Hah, Mar '03, good times..." The woman in the van laughed.

"Hold on, you told them your name during that period, how did everyone else forget?" Enrique argued with Mohammed, judging that everybody then remembered.

"They did remember, but something happened at the end." Mohammed laughed.

**VAN STOPS...**

"You two get out then, I'll see you later." The woman opened the back doors, letting Mohammed and Enrique get out of the van.

"The Great pipe, I always wanted to see this place, if my dad didn't get fired, I wouldn't be here!" Enrique laughed.

"You would be here anyway." Mohammed informed Enrique, heading into the pipe. Enrique soon followed him.

"Whoa, look at the landscape! The Mushroom Kingdom, in the Mushroom district. With all of the Toads, Piantas, Koopas, are there any humans here? Besides Mario, Luigi, you to name the ones in the stories." Mohammed started thinking.

"First there's you and Tom, Jack Akbal, Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan, Marrec Hudson, the worker of the night club also came here, Archbarn Tanski, Muji Kuti, Ledro Simpson, and Eoréc Jones, so that's nine, I can tell you that the Red Martyr council in Résethal needs two more members." Mohammed advised Enrique.

"Where are we exact?" Enrique asked.

"Ten Miles from the Kingdom, you see that path of dirt over there." Mohammed pointed at the path which Enrique also looked at. "That's the route."

"Cool." Enrique laughed.

"Now, I have to go down to Wuhu Town and set up some stuff there."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, five years maybe? But I'll see you in about 2 weeks to see how well you've been in the Kingdom.

"Wait, wait, wait, what am I going to do there?" Enrique ran to Mohammed when he was about to leave.

"In order to get access to many other things in this world, especially humans, need to aid the Kingdoms, but its fine, Sarasaland will be aided by your friend with Rosalina." Mohammed informed Enrique.

"Ok then, you go and get your work done in Wuhu and I'll get my work done in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Enrique ran to the path and walked along it.

"Other way..." Mohammed shouted from on top of a hill, not long before he dashed off on the other side.

"Mushroom Kingdom, eh? This might be a hard job." Enrique said to himself as he walked along the path.

I could see the Toad Town gate, and where the comet observatory would've landed 3 years ago, I cannot believe I am here, IN REALITY! But I wish that Tom was here, but he's gone to Sarasaland. Oh dear, there's some guards that don't want me in here.

"Halt!" One said. "You are an outsider to this Kingdom, you are not welcome here!"

"What if..." Enrique was thinking of something to say. "I do a task for access?"

"How do we know you are working for Bowser?" The Toad-guard looked up to Enrique.

"Wait a mo! It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario dashed to the gates and said to the guards, "This chap is-a with me, he is not working-a with Bowser."

"Very well then, you're allowed in." The second Guard moved his pike and let the two in.

"Aye, what-a took you so long?" Mario complained. "You were meant t'be here an hour ago!"

"We were pulled up by traffic." Enrique mentioned.

"Arr, Mohammed told me all about-a you, he said you are le perfecto pour le job! You see, Luigi and-a Daisy, they-a be in Sarasaland, they be aiding that Tom guy and he's-a soon able to access-a these lands. You will too soon, but first you must-a help me and the Princess, Peach!"

"Ok, where do I go now?" Enrique wondered.

"You must-a visit la Princess and she will give-a you her requirements." Mario dashed away from Enrique; he was at the gates of the castle.

"Well this is it then." He walked through the open gates of Peach's Castle; he walked along the main hallway, observing all of the pictures of Peach in their tens... He came across a plus-junction; he went left where there were stairs.

"I hope this leads me to Peach." Enrique travelled up the stairs and came across another junction; along the passages were lots of doors leading to a spiral staircase.

"This must be it!" Enrique opened the door and there were more junctions. He looked out of a window and saw how high he was. He came across an end with a large door. He put his hand towards the doorknob but he could here talking beforehand.

"Oh no he's here! I must have everything neatened up, perfume check, hair check, high-heels check, crown, and crown! Aha, there." Enrique knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

**EOC: Again, it's only the intro of the story, it's meant to be short.**

**I forgot to say that there are some Easter eggs in the Origin stories, find them out and PM me what they are!**

**R&R!**


	2. Enrique's Ancestry

Enrique C.G: The Bounty-hunter of defiance.

Chapter 2: Enrique's Ancestry

**A/N: I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the previous chapter. January 2010.**

**Remember to read Tom Origins as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario.**

"Ah, Enrique! You look smart for the occasion." Peach allowed Enrique to enter the room, Peach lead Enrique to a large room with a 10x45-feet bedroom, with a pink blanket and tattered maps scattered across the bed.

"You have heard what is happening and why you're here?" Peach asked Enrique.

"No, Mohammed left before I could ask." Enrique sighed as he moved around the room. "This is a map of Vurderesa."

"Yes, come to the front of the bed." Peach led Enrique to the front of the bed, which was clean with maps. Peach, still wearing everything, lay on the bed.

"Basically, there have been huge riots in Résethal since Ezan and Alornisa's death, Ruzgal was the murderer and Princess Madison and Princess Arianna are in grave danger, after we dine tonight you are going there to investigate the streets, the castle of Princess Madison lies in the city of Castelia which is guarded by trained Toads, these people are not enough for the rebels, one day the whole place could be ransacked!" She explained.

"Will you come too?" Enrique suggested.

"Yes I will, but after we meet Madison, Daisy and Rosalina and I are going to sort out his minor disease, the major outbreak happened in 2003 on Mar, remember?" Enrique remembered Mohammed telling him about the Red Revria. "Ah yes. What's happened?"

"Daisy and Rosalina have caught the minor disease, the symptoms are that they may not remember things and say it differently. Once Daisy thought Sarasaland was in Delfino, and Rosalina thought that I was a year older than I am really. This can make matters worse, but Bowser has all the cures, well and of course Ruzgal but it's not only Daisy and Rosalina who have the Red Renria, see the difference? Luigi and Mohammed have it too; I hope Mohammed doesn't set off the bombs in the wrong place, I.E this kingdom, Wuhu Town and maybe Sarasaland or Madison's Kingdom! This is very important Enrique, come closer." Enrique took his shoes off and lies on the bed next to Peach. She put her hands on Enrique's hands.

"You must not fail this Enrique. The fate of Résethal is in your hands." Peach moved her face close to Enrique's, who nodded. Peach then put her hands on Enrique's shoulders, and soon their lips were touching each others.

"We need to get back on track." Enrique thought as Peach kissed him on the cheek. "I don't even know if I'm fit for the job you know."

"It's fine." Peach walked over to the side of her bedroom and pulled a lever. Eight highly-trained Toad guards walked into the room. They all saluted Peach.

"Your highness, this is the one that needs training?" One of the Toad guards spoke out.

"Yes, you must give him your exercise that will buff him up." Peach insisted.

"He looks strong to me your highness." The sixth Toad walked towards him. "Show me those abs human." Enrique raised his arms. The Toad felt it.

"No homo." He whispered. "It's pretty strong if you ask me." He moved back in line with the rest of the guards. Peach walked up to him and felt it.

"Very well." She went on her tip-toes and kissed him again. "Guards! Get me Mario." She commanded the eight guards to get Mario.

"What shall we do after?" The third asked.

"Tell him to go to Résethal and defend Madison, you go with him too." The guards had left the room and locked the door to Peach's dormitories.

"What now, your highness?" Enrique made Peach laugh, she got onto her bed again. She looked under her bed and found a small strongbox. She opened it up and put it on to the bed-pillow.

"It's missing." Peach moaned. "The necklace, Ruzgal's necklace, the glowing garnet necklace, the one that would make him un-aging, but he's a god so he is already. But I was supposed to have it, to resurrect my father, where is it? Rosalina..." She ended with a deep voice.

"I saw her wearing that thing, and she also thought that I was 19, but I'm 18." Enrique's voice flew into Peach's ears, making her turn around.

"18 eh? You don't look it to me." Peach crawled along the bed to Enrique. He started smiling. "Since nobody's going to be here for the next hour." Peach grabbed Enrique and pulled him on to the bed. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the bottom of the castle, followed by a large explosion, by the gates of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Enrique! Check the situation." Peach commanded as she got into a comfortable position.

"There seems to be a small bombsite outside the kingdom, east gate. Both guards are casualties, and several injured. A Toadette is rushing to the guards. They're her sons." Enrique narrated.

"That is bad, get me my coat." Enrique rushed to the wardrobe and opened it. There was a large pink-furry coat in the centre which he took out. Peach was in the middle of the room with her arms out.

"Argh." Enrique thought in his head as he put Peach's coat on her. This made Peach look very rich, she walked to her mirror. "Perfect." She said as she led Enrique down to the scene.

"Looks like the messenger will be fire-." Peach stopped as she saw the messenger sleeping near the front gate of the castle. Peach dashed along the stone pavement in her high heels, making loud sounds that alerted the Toads to know that Peach was coming.

"Oh no!" She said.

"No hearts are beeping." The Toad-doctor said.

"Enrique! Pick these two up and follow me, return to your everyday lives." Peach ordered the townsfolk. Enrique and Peach headed back into the castle and went into the basement, which, via a hatch, lead into a private garden. Peach led Enrique along several gardens until they reached a muddy garden, with hot lava at the centre.

"How deep is this?" Enrique asked.

"Further than the eye could see. Their corpses will just boil and the smoke is just compacted by Princess Clara's smoke detector." Peach laughed.

"Do you do this for every Toad?" Enrique wondered.

"Well of course my good servant." Peach laughed as they walked back into the castle.

"Servant?" Enrique said in his mind.

"Now, you must meet Princess Madison, the Princess of War tonight on time."

"What does she look like?" Enrique thought he'd get lost finding her.

"She is a white-haired tall-princess, wearing a green dress, like mine and Daisy's. I will guide you into the castle as it is locked up, due to the riots." Peach lead Enrique to a small room where a small bed lay. "You'll be staying here afterwards."

"Ok, when do we go?"

"After we dine in the great hall." Peach left the room.

"Wait! What do I do now?" Enrique seemed confused.

"Whatever you want to." Peach laughed.

**SERVERAL HOURS LATER...**

"Sorted, all of items found today are put nicely in this room, especially this key ring, I have no clue what doors it can open but I'm sure that 20 keys could lead me to more things." Enrique said proudly before leaving his dormitory to go to peach's hall of dining. He headed down the stairs and entered the hall through five-metre high double-doors.

"Welcome Enrique, sit yourself down." A Toad waiter greeted him, he and two others rushed to Enrique. One massaged his shoulders, the other gave him a basket of bread, and the third gave him some water.

"Here is our wine list my good sir." The second Toad gave a booklet of wines to Enrique.

"The Princess will be here shortly, she's just getting ready." The Third Toad led the other two into the kitchen. Enrique started to hear high-heels, from the top of the stairs about ten-metres in front of him; it was Peach in her dress.

"Oh my, those high-heels are making her as if she was on her tip-toes, and that pink dress, oh and as what I suspected, cleavage." Enrique thought to himself. Three Toads came rushing to Peach and did what they did to Enrique.

"I'll have the Red Wine of Rose please." Enrique requested to the Toads.

"I'll have that one too." Peach settled down while being massaged by the Toads.

"You look fabulous, Princess." Enrique stared at Peach.

"Why thank you." Peach replied in joy.

"Looking gorgeous as always ma'am." The second Toad saluted Peach on his way to the kitchen.

"The soup of the day is Goom-stew-soup." The first Toad handed out the menus to Enrique and Peach.

"You have all the time you want to order, my good people." The third Toad greeted Peach and Enrique, as they went into the kitchen.

"We're kind of in a rush, you know, Madison." Peach informed Enrique. "You made the right decision to not dress yourself, but you have no clothes anyway.

"I knew that, this is what bugs me." Enrique thought.

"Explain." Peach requested.

"My grandfather, had gone to Brooklyn to visit his friend for a good few years, he never came back home, I was wondering if he might've, travelled through the pipe if you know what I mean."

"I think so." Peach scratched her forehead.

"He was friends with Albert Whyhu." Enrique said to Peach.

"Was your grandfather called Tarren Calaghal?" Peach made Enrique think.

"Yes he was."

"He's Princess Madison Whyhu's Butler, Albert was her father, and to make things more confusing. Tarren and Albert were brothers, but since Albert and his partner Stacey were killed, Madison used her mother's maiden name, Whyhu. Even more things, that's why Tarren went through the pipe, to go to his brother's funeral, in Castelia, which is where we are going after dinner."

"I can imagine this... just." Enrique laughed.

"Have you decided your dinners?" The second Toad headed up to the table.

"Can I have the Soup of the Day, please?" Enrique asked ever so politely.

"And I'll have the Roast Chickan." Peach ordered.

"Ok, ten minutes it will be." The toad walked back into the kitchen.

"I'd say that's good timing." Peach laughed. "So, orders will be given by Madison when we get to Castelia.

"Alrighty, is there anything else that is needed?" Enrique seemed confused, putting on his napkin."

"Yes, a human named Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan; he was a good friend of ours until he's been hanging out with the outlaws, Koopas, other Humans and Bowser. This crook must be killed, and then the rebel ranks will thin. He thinks that he is the heir of Ruzgal, that he will become a demigod, of disease, that is why he contested with me seven years ago on Mar. He was nice at first, but I cannot believe what he turned out to be. He's killed seven residents so far, one per year since the outbreak. You must help us, restore Résethal!" Peach acted out when speaking.

"I see dinner's coming." Enrique pointed out as the Toads had arrived.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." The first Toad bowed down to Peach. "Now, eat up if you need to take the passage to Castelia. Enrique took a sip on his Goom-Stem-Soup."

"That's perfect!" Enrique laughed.

"I thought you would, I've had it, delicious." Peach giggled.

"How's your food." Enrique looked at the Roast Chickan.

"The same, great, these chefs were the best I could pay for, it is expensive."

"Peach, are you earning any money from the Toads, workers, cooks, etcetera?" Enrique made Peach think.

"I'm pretty sure I am, after what I do to the county it is fine." Peach laughed. "Well I'm stuffed."

Enrique finished his soup just after Peach had her Roast Chickan

"Great, let's go." Peach got out of her seat and led Enrique towards the lift. Peach pressed the

Button that said S. As soon as the lift doors closed, Peach grabbed Enrique and they started kissing,

Peach pushed Enrique to the wall.

"How did you get such a good body?" Peach complimented Enrique after kissing him five times.

"It's what you get when your hometown was Pristina."

"Pristina?"

"East Europe, other side of pipe!" Enrique laughed as the lift opened.

**EOC: A good, romantic chapter in my opinion, Enrique's ancestry does make sense, it needs a good brain to solve. And more Easter Eggs! And links to other people/fanfics! Review and PM me the answers if you know. R&R, read the others too!**


End file.
